Canary
Canary '"The Bird"' 'Is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit formerly owned by Yakan Tsuki after he finished an S-Class mission and got her in the reward and was given to Chloe Tombs Apearance Canary can take on three forms, The first form being a normal small canary with unsual colors, She has a small blue body and green wings, Her eyes are black and she has two small green and blue feathers on her head Her second form is a human form that many men find attractive, She becomes a young woman that apears to be in the age of 20 or less, She has long blonde hair, Blue eyes and red lipstick, She wears a blue dress made form feathers with green linings on it, and she walks bare feeted. Her third form is a large bird with an adition of a new color purple and blue lining on its body, Her legs are green and her wings are green, very large and with blue linings on it, In that form she can take about 5 people on her back. Personality Canary is mostly patience about most things that bother her, Yet she apears to loss patience when she has too many things bothering her. Yet she apears to have a cheerful side as well, She likes to eat vegetables and fruits as she hates meat, Which is the main problem with her owner Yakan who likes chicken meat, Yet she doesnt mind greatky about it as long as he doesnt eat it infront of her. Abilities and Powers 'Wing Magic (羽魔法 Hane Mahō): Canary's Main form of combat and transportation is Wing Magic. This gives her ability to sprout two large green wings from her back; these wings can be used for flight and the feathers can be shot as projectiles. *'Flight: '''Since she is given wings, Canary can fly very quickly and take others that she can lift with her. *'Sharp Feathers:Canary can send feathers as sharp as blades form her wings that can cut through just about anything *'Exploding Feathers:'Another type of feathers that Canary can use is feathers that can explode once they hit the an object or a person they detonate and explode shortly after '''Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Canary can use Wind Magic as a secondary formof combat, i allows her to conjure tornadoes and storms by beating her wings. *'Wasteland' (荒れ地 Arechi): Canary beats her wings, causing a large blast of wind to spread dust and rubble all over the field, allowing her to create an opening. *'Storm of Blades' (刃の嵐 Ha no Arashi): Canary beats her wings, firing several wind blades at the enemy. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Canary can use transformation to change her physical appearance, shititng from bird to human with ease. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Canary cannot die unless she is forced to stay in the Human World somehow. Trivia When Yakan summoned Canary for the first time he didnt say a certain quote once calling her, Yakan simply said "Open sesame" as a joke Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Silver Key Category:Characters